Most current touch-control display devices are capacitive touch-control display devices, and the capacitive touch-control structures may be divided into self-capacitive touch-control structures and mutual capacitive touch-control structures. A current mutual capacitive touch-control structure often consists of a plurality of touch-control emitting electrodes and a plurality of touch-control sensing electrodes. The plurality of touch-control emitting electrodes and the plurality of touch-control sensing electrodes are segregated and disposed on different layers, and the touch-control emitting electrodes and the touch-control sensing electrodes are intersectedly arranged. Often, the touch-control emitting electrodes are arranged in a direction perpendicular to the touch-control sensing electrodes.
In current mutual capacitive touch-control display devices, since the width of the touch-control emitting electrodes is relatively large, the touch-control modes that may be realized by the current touch-control display devices are limited, and the application scope of the touch-control display devices is narrow. For example, some current touch-control display devices may only realize a finger touch-control mode, but not a high-precision touch-control mode (i.e., a stylus touch-control mode).
The disclosed touch-control panel and touch-control display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.